1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply unit that controls powers to a plurality of processing units and assigns IDs to a plurality of processing units, a processing system that includes a power supply unit and a processing unit, and a method of assigning IDs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a system in which a plurality of apparatuses are connected through communication lines, the apparatuses are specified using IDs assigned thereto, respectively.
For example, in a network such as the Internet and the Ethernet (registered trademark), apparatuses on a network are specified using IDs such as MAC addresses fixedly assigned to terminal apparatuses thereof (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-318482 (paragraph 0012)) (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1).